A Night to remember
by Iphigenia Black
Summary: This is THE missing scene between Dorcas and Sirius in my other story ONE NIGHT! It's pure smut, so don't like it, don't read!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. They belong to JKR.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the missing sex scene between Dorcas and Sirius in my story One Night. I don't know if you have to read that story first, I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's my first attempt at smut, so please no flames. And English is not my Mother tongue, so forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. This story is rated M for a reason! Don't like it, don't read! Enjoy!

**A Night to remember**

Sirius carried the shaking Dorcas to the couch in the living room. The death of her cousin was very upsetting for her. When he put her down, he realized that she was still clinging to him.

"Hey.", he said trying to calm her down. Sirius tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. He slid a hand up to her chin and cupped her face. She looked him in the eyes.

He never realized how beautiful her eyes were. They were so deep blue that you could lose yourself in them.

Sirius brought his face closer to hers and brushed her lips with his.

With her eyes closed, Dorcas pulled him closer.

His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance, which she granted him. Soon, their tongues were playing with each other.

Suddenly, Sirius pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

Dorcas nodded.

Their lips and tongues were back together. Only a lot more passionate.

He ran his hand down her spine and went under her shirt roaming her back.

Dorcas still had her arms around his neck pushing herself closer to him.

Sirius pulled her up from the couch and took of her shirt. Only seconds later, he unhooked her bra and threw it over the couch. Her breasts weren't big, but they were perfect for her delicate frame. He cupped her left breast and started running his thumb over her already erect nipple.

At the same time, Dorcas fiddled with the buttons of Sirius' shirt. When she finally managed to get it off, she moaned into his mouth, though she didn't know if it was from Sirius' treatment on her breast or the toned muscles she ran her hands across.

They moved towards the bedroom without parting their lips. Sirius let go of her breast and put his hands on her back, because Dorcas pressed herself against him, making him moan, as her hard nipples touched his bare chest.

Sirius pushed Dorcas on the bed, starting to kiss her jaw line. He slid off her skirt and threw it carelessly away. His lips made his way to her neck, where he began to suck on her soft skin.

She gasped as he found this delicate spot, that hardly anyone else had discovered. Her hands entangled themselves in his soft hair.

Sirius started kissing again, moving further down on her body. His hands cupped her left breast again massaging it, while he flicked his tongue around the areola of the other one and then started sucking the nipple. Dorcas was moaning again, she could already feel the arousal between her legs.

"Sirius.", she managed to breathe, as his tongue switched over to her left breast.

He left her breasts and started kissing down her stomach. He slid off her panties, trailing his kisses further down.

Dorcas spread her legs to grant him access.

Sirius started flicking his tongue at her clit. Dorcas' moans were getting louder and arched her hips towards him. When he slid a finger into her, she nearly lost it. She wanted to feel his cock inside of her. But Sirius continued sucking and nibbling her clit and then he slid another finger into her, moving up and down. That was too much for Dorcas. She cried out when she came, her muscles tightening on his fingers.

Sirius removed his fingers and trailed his kisses back up Dorcas' body, while her body relaxed from the orgasm. She met his gaze that was filled with desire. He kissed her deeply and she ran her hands over his toned body, coming to a halt at his boxers.

"We have to get rid of those.", Dorcas murmured into his lips.

Within seconds, Sirius had pulled them off and Dorcas started to rub and caress his cock. He began to groan. But before long, Sirius took her hands and placed them above her head. She spread her legs again, wanting to feel him inside of her. He kissed her neck and plunged into her, making her gasp. "So…tight…", he breathed as he continued to thrust into her.

Dorcas switched positions, so that she was sitting on top of him, making him reach deeper into her. His hands were on her hips pulling her down as hard as he could. Soon however, his hands began to wander to her breast again, cupping them and flicking his fingers over her nipples. When she bent down to kiss him, he flipped her over again. Sirius raised one of her legs to get deeper into her. Dorcas was close to breaking. Her fingernails were scraping on his back. When she came, she screamed his name and her muscles tightening around his member. He couldn't believe how tight she was. That made him go over the edge as well. He emptied himself completely inside her.

After the release, he let his head fall onto her breasts, not willing to pull out yet. Dorcas thought the same, she had her arms around his neck, stroking his hair and her legs were wrapped around him. They stayed that way until their breathing became somewhat normal. Only then, Sirius pulled out and dropped next to her. He seized her towards him, their legs intervened and her head resting on his chest. He took in her scent.

"You smell peachy.", Sirius mumbled, but Dorcas didn't hear him, as she was already sleeping blissfully.

Both of them knew that this night had been special and that they would remember it for the rest of their lifes.


End file.
